


I See Them Too

by DecemberKat



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Halfling, Kitsune, Magic, Shade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a satyr at the checkout counter. Or, how the Breakout Kings found another world beneath the streets of New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Them Too

Part One: Seeing Things  
It began with a satyr at the checkout counter.  
Julianne was having a normal day. She went to work, she returned some videos at the library, and she filled the tank of her secondhand Beetle. Then she noticed that the clerk at the grocery store had horns growing out of his head.  
“Something the matter, ma'am?” asked the clerk. Julianne shook her head. Don't stare. she told herself. She finished checking out, observing that the man in front of her had the lower half of a cobra instead of legs. You're tired, she rationalized. You're seeing things. Somehow, that only served to worsen her anxiety.

The next morning had escaped convict Davis Carson running from Sullivan Correctional Facility. When the runner's wife was brought in, Julianne couldn't help noticing that she had a prominent set of long, pointed ears sticking out from her hair. The woman (fairy, Julianne thought) smiled at her on her way out. Her teeth looked sharp enough to slice through just about anything. They probably could, too. She nervously looked back at her computer. A web page on hallucinations was up in her browser. She had also noticed that Lloyd had a slight orange tint to his blue eyes. Fairy heritage? She wondered.  
“Jules, get all information you can on this guy's contacts.” said Ray, knocking Julianne out of her stupor. “Lloyd, you stay here and go through Carson's notebook, see what you can learn about this guy.” Lloyd nodded. After the rest of the team left, he walked over to Julianne's desk.  
“Okay, what's up?”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“That woman. Carson's wife. You were looking at her strangely.”  
“I... I was just wondering why she would marry someone like Carson.” Lloyd was quiet for a moment. Then,  
“That's not it.” he said softly. “I saw them too.”  
“Saw what?”  
“Her ears. Long. Pointed. Please don't deny it. I thought everyone saw them when I was a kid. Then I mentioned seeing a gorgon to a friend of mine. He laughed and told me that I should stop reading so much fantasy. That was the last time I ever mentioned what I saw to anyone until today.” Lloyd paused to let her take in this new information. “People with The Sight- that's what it's call, our 'power', for lack of a better word- can see through the various glamours faeries put around themselves to hide amongst humans. Sighted people usually never think that there's anything different about them, or they hide what they see for fear of being labeled insane.” My God. thought Julianne. She wasn't alone. He saw them too. Her mother had told her stories of the fairy world when she was younger.  
“Lloyd,” she said quietly. “That's completely...”  
“Ridiculous.” he finished for her. “I know. But it's real. I'm part fairy myself.”  
“I noticed.” Lloyd's eyebrows shot up.  
“Maternal grandmother.” he said by way of explanation. “My mother's half-kitsune.”  
“I thought they were Japanese.” Julianne said. Lloyd shrugged.  
“It's just a name. It'd be more accurate to call them 'fox-faeries' but you know how people are. Fancy names for everything.” he smiled. “Why don't we go work on the case for a while?”  
“Good idea.” Julianne bent over her computer, looking for clues as to where Davis Carson could be. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lloyd had told her. I'm not alone. she kept thinking over and over. I'm not alone.

Queen Citra stood on the balcony, breathing in the night air. Numerous sylphs wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, playing with her hair, inviting her to fly. She placated them by floating a few inches off the balcony.  
“My queen,” came a voice from behind her. “Might I join you?” King Sebastian came up behind Citra and kissed her neck. She smiled and turned to meet his lips. She bid the sylphs away so they could be alone.  
“Of course, my king. You are always welcome at my side. Is that not why I made you the king of the Air Court?” she teased lightly.  
“For which, I am eternally grateful, my queen.” they continued to kiss for a few moments. A messenger came in, looking highly embarrassed at seeing the sovereigns behaving in such a manner.  
“Erm... your majesties?” the couple broke apart and faced the messenger, smoothing rumpled clothing and hair.  
“Speak freely.” said Sebastian. He couldn't help sneaking glances at his beloved queen.  
“A message from Queen Lin of the Fire Court. She says that a mortal who murdered her eldest daughter has escaped from prison. He has put out a request that the other Courts keep an eye out for the thief. I have a picture of the culprit.” she handed Queen Citra a flier. She took it. The man looked to be in his early 40s, with dark blond hair and gray eyes. His built was that of an experienced thug, his muscles showing up clearly in the picture. Citra gave a quiet ripple of pleasure. Murderer or not, this man was handsome. She showed the picture to her consort, who seemed to share her opinion of the killer's appearance.  
“How does this concern us? If I recall, because he was mortal he was sent to a mortal prison. As far as I can see, justice was served. If he escaped that is none of our concern.” the messenger floated to almost eye level to the queen.  
“Your majesty,” she began. “I fear that the escapee is the least of our problems. A US Marshal task force has been set up to catch these types of fugitives.”  
“Good for the humans.” said Sebastian. Citra rolled her eyes.  
“The problem is, lady, lord,” the messenger continued, nodding at the respective faeries. “that the queen's grandson is on that task force.” Queen Citra narrowed her eyes.  
“Lloyd Lowery? The one who went to prison over some girl's death?”  
“Yes, queen. The very same.” the messenger lowered herself back down to the floor.  
“I see...”Queen Citra paced the bedroom. “And this is supposed to involve us... how?” the messenger bowed her head.  
“I don't know, ma'am. I was merely given the message.” she stood waiting to be dismissed.  
“Dismissed.” said Citra. The messenger bowed and flew out of the room. “Sebastian, love,” she said to her consort. “I think it's time we pay a visit to The River Market.”

Meanwhile, the task force's patience was wearing thin. The con had nearly been apprehended twice, only to disappear as if into thin air. The team was now outside a tiny church the con had been spotted going into. Charlie and Ray pulled out their guns.  
“Shea and I will go around back,” said Charlie. “You three go in the front.” Ray, Lloyd, and Erica nodded. They went in. Lloyd started to say something about false hopes and the use of religion as a justification for various crimes. Erica cut him off with a look. She pretended to slit her throat with her finger. Lloyd shut up.  
The church was deserted. Candles flickered ominously as the team searched the area. Erica leaned down to get a closer looks at some tracks their perp had left in the aisle. A sudden rustle caught her attention. She shushed her team members so that she could pinpoint the sound.  
“It's coming from the rafters.” she whispered.  
“That's impossible!” Ray whispered back. “How could anyone get up that high?”  
“Humans...” came a soprano voice from the ceiling. “Humans... get out of here! Get out! GET OUT OR ELSE!”  
“Ma'am, this isn't funny, come out with your hands up!” shouted Charlie. A series of thumps came from above the team's heads. It moved closer to the altar. The cops' guns immediately pointed in the direction of the sounds. A large shape landed feet first on the altar. The shape had large, bat-like wings, and a long, pointed tail. It had spiraling horns on top of its head, and two fingers on each hand. Ray's blood ran cold. When he was a child, he had heard about these creatures from the priest at the church his family attended. Although he no longer believed those stories, he certainly never forgot them. His hair stood up on end as the figure moved into the light. Its golden eyes glittered in the dim sunlight coming in through the windows. As it put its claw-like hands over its head, the word for these creatures popped into Ray's head: demon.

Part Two: The River Market  
The demon, whose name turned out to be Haziel, spread out her massive wings to show that she wasn't hiding anything. Charlie, Ray, and Erica looked at each other while they figured out how to handle the new development. Shea was passed out on a nearby pew. The cops lowered their guns, seeing that Haziel posed no immediate threat. In fact, the so-called “demon” looked more like a scared teenager then anything. The fact that she appeared to be trying not to cry only reinforced that image.  
“Please don't hurt me.” she pleaded. “Please... don't hurt me!”  
“We ain't gonna to hurt you.” said Ray softly. “We're looking for someone. Name's Davis Carson, he got gray eyes, light blond hair, 'bought mid-40s, my height. Seen 'im?” Haziel nodded.  
“He came in, grabbed s-something from un-d-derneath the altar, and went th-that way.” she pointed towards a door on the other side of the church. “That's all I know, I swear!” Ray nodded.  
“Thanks. You got anyplace to stay tonight?” Charlie raised his eyebrows. He had never known Ray could be so calm, considering the circumstances. Haziel relaxed a little.  
“My aunt's picking me up soon.” she said timidly. “May I go now, please?” By now Charlie had gotten used to the fact that there was an actual, real-live demon in front of him.  
“How do you suppose we're going to report this?” he asked Ray. “It's not like Knox is going to believe that we met a demon in a church.” A soft bamfing sound came from behind the altar. A noticeably older demon appeared in a cloud of reddish-blue smoke. Haziel turned to face her.  
“Hello, Aunt Addie.” she said. The team exchanged glances. 'Aunt Addie' surveyed the church. She wiped her finger along the chalice on the altar and inspected it.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting, dear. I was held up near Fourth Street.” she turned to the cops. “Hmm... I hope you didn't cause any trouble for my niece, here. Adnachiel Luac.” she said bowing at the waist. “Haziel, we're going.” Haziel went over to her aunt and grabbed her arm. “Ciao.” Addie said as they disappeared in another puff of smoke. The team was silent for a moment. Then Lloyd broke the silence by saying,  
“I didn't know demons wore glasses!”

Later, the team prepared to open the door. Charlie kicked open the door and hollered for Carson to come out with his hands in the air. This request was met with dead silence. The door had revealed a stone stairway, with old-fashioned lighting and uneven steps. Charlie went forward a few paces. Still nothing. He went a few more, and motioned for the team to follow him.  
“Jeez, this is creepy.” Shea muttered under his breath.  
“I'll second that one.” said Erica. Ray turned and shushed them. As they made their way down the ancient stairwell, the team began to hear a dull hum, like the buzz of a large crowd on a fairground or carnival. The noises became louder as the team went lower into the ground. They began to overhear distinct conversations coming from below.  
“...such a shame...”  
“...that's crazy! How can a mere mortal...”  
“...never in all my days...”  
“...well, I'd hardly expect that...”  
“Vesela Nicole Loamfar,you get back over here right now!”  
“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Can I have it, pretty please with sugar on top?” Ray smiled at that one, having been through the exact same thing with his daughter. The team reached the bottom of the stairway. In front of them was the seemingly-impossible appearance of an old-fashioned marketplace, with buyers wandering throughout a series of stalls set up alongside either side of the wide street. The crowd consisted of every sort of mythical being ever thought up. Angels, demons, elves, satyrs, nymphs, and other species crowded the streets, jostling for space, and haggling for the lowest price of one item or another. The two cops put away their guns before entering the marketplace.  
“Ho. Ly. Shit.” Shea said. “Somebody pinch me.” Erica did as he requested. “Ow!”  
“You asked for it.” she said unapologetically. Ray rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, you animals, we act like we don't see the weird stuff and we'll be fine. We go around as ask if people have seen Carson, we find 'im, we get out as soon as possible, got it?”  
“Jesus Christ.” Shea muttered. “It's like you grew up with this shit.”  
“Can it, Shea.” he looked everyone in the eye, one by one. Lloyd, who was silent for once, shuffled his feet. He wondered, briefly, if the natural orange tint in his eyes had become apparent to any of his coworkers. He looked down at his hands. No claws yet. He casually put his hand in his back pocket, secretly feeling for a tail. Nothing. Lloyd gave a soft sigh of relief. His secret was safe- so far.

The team split up into two groups, Charlie and Shea, on one, and Erica, Lloyd, and Ray on the other. Lloyd started babbling almost as soon as the groups split up.  
“You know, legends of diminutive humanoids is pretty much universal. I mean, the Hawaiian legends of the menehune shows that...”  
“Shut up, Lloyd.” Ray and Shea said in unison. They approached a stall with brilliantly colored glass jewelry for sale. Ray took out the picture of the runner and showed it to the woman at the counter. She squinted at the picture for a minute. Her face brightened.  
“Oh, yes, now I remember!” she grinned, showing off an impressive pair of fangs. “Hmm... he came to this stall, uh... about a half-hour ago, bought a very large piece with human money.” she squinted at him. “You shouldn't be here. Only fairy-bloods can find La Bendria Sapori.” noting Ray's confused expression, she sighed and translated, “The River Market! Duh!”  
“Ma'am, I'm just here to catch a criminal. Which way did he go after he bought some jewelry?” the woman pointed farther into the market. “Thank you, ma'am. We appreciate the help.” as he was walking away the woman called after him.  
“Don't call me ma'am! I'm only 100 years old!”

Meanwhile, Charlie and Shea had found a knife seller willing to help them. The man had pointed towards the same direction as the woman, only this person could actually provide some information on where Carson was headed.  
“Well, from what I heard, Davis was actually headed home to his family.”  
“His what?”  
“Family. Nice folks, if you don't count that Davis killed the Fire Queen's daughter.”  
“Olwen Jones?”  
“Yeah, that's her! She's got a twin, didja hear? Name's Agnes. Really weird, that one. Married a human.” he winced. “No offense.”  
“None taken.”  
“Yeah, lived her whole life in the human world, married a man named, uh...” the seller thought for a moment. “Umm... Lars... Flowery? Lowery? Something like that. Anyway...”  
“Sir, thank you for your information, but we really must be going now.” Charlie ran off through the crowd, with Shea trailing behind.  
“What the hell, man, what'd he say to get you so upset?”  
“I think the team might be in danger.”

“It's a cow.” Lloyd declared, looking at a hunk of meat on the butcher's counter. Erica cocked her head and squinted at the blob.  
“How can you tell?” she asked. Her stomach churned at the thought of what the poor calf had been through to end up on someone's dinner plate.  
“Look,” he said, pointing. “There's a leg, there's another leg, there's what's left of the tail...”  
“I think I'm gonna puke.”  
“Let's move on then.” they wandered the marketplace, soaking in the sights and smells of the various stalls, occasionally showing patrons the photo of Davis Carson. So far, they had only been directed to the farthest end of the street, same as when Ray had asked the vampire with the jewelry.  
“I wish Julianne could see this.” said Lloyd softly. Erica looked at him.  
“She's agoraphobic.” she pointed out.  
“True. Still.” they were quiet for a moment. Then Erica's ears perked up. Lloyd followed her gaze to a blond man in a royal blue sweatshirt.  
“I think that's Carson.” she whispered.  
“That could be anybody.” Lloyd whispered back. He looked around the market for Ray.  
“I have an idea.” Erica said. She pushed her way through the crowd and went right up to Carson.  
“Erica!” Lloyd seethed. Erica tapped the runaway on the shoulder. When he turned around, Erica gave him a right hook to the chin. Carson dropped, while people around them started gossiping. Lloyd got out his cell phone and called Ray. Within minutes the other man was there, and handcuffing Davis Carson. Nearby, Charlie was running full force with Shea still trailing behind. He began explaining the situation to the crowd gathering around the team. A pair of fairy police on horse came to see what the commotion was about. Charlie started his explanation over again when a regal looking couple came into the clearing. The crowd parted themselves, as though compelled by and invisible pair of hands. The fairies police bowed their heads reverently.  
“Your majesties.” the policewoman said. “We bid you welcome to The River Market.” Queen Citra surveyed the scene with an imperial eye.  
“What seems to be the problem, Officer?” said her consort. King Sebastian went up to Charlie and looked him over. He did the same to the rest of the team.  
“Humans, dear Citra. Most of them, anyway.” he pointed to Lloyd. “This one's part kitsune. The Fire Queen's grandson, if I'm not mistaken. I suppose you're the reason your friends made it to The River Market.” he looked around at the shocked faces of the task force. “They... didn't... know...” Sebastian glanced back at Lloyd. “I am... so sorry. Truly I am.” Lloyd gave an embarrassed shrug.  
“It's okay, your highness. I should have told them.” Just then, Queen Citra came over to her consort and whispered in his ear. King Sebastian smiled.  
“Well, Queen Citra managed to things clear up with the police, and you nice folks can go along home now!” Citra said something in Latin. Sebastian's smile faded. “However, my wife and I will have to place a charm on you to prevent you spreading word about The River Market to those who don't already know.” The rest of the team had gathered around the fairy king and were listening in.  
“Your majesty,” said Ray. “With all due respect, I really don't think that's necessary. Who would believe us if we told? Your secret's safe with us.” Sebastian shrugged.  
“I'm afraid that's the rule. Better safe than sorry. Close your eyes.”

When they opened them, the team found themselves outside the church. Davis Carson lay in a heap at Charlie's feet, his feet bound with ropes. Around his mouth was a white rag. Ray undid his binds.  
“You fucking fucks!” were the first words out of his mouth. “I had to get home for the summer solstice! You shouldn't have even been able to go to the hdakjgjhag!” he paused, slightly stunned, and began cursing again. Ray smacked him. Carson resigned himself to muttering under his breath about “police brutality” and “motherfucking marshals.” Erica rolled her eyes. This was going to be long ride back to the warehouse.

Julianne was sleeping at her desk when the team got back from capturing Davis Carson. The elevator banged open, as they brought the fugitive (still muttering) into the workspace and pushed him in a chair. None of the team members showed that anything unusual had taken place. The tiny bulge in Shea's jacket pocket told otherwise. A possibility planted itself in Julianne's mind.  
The River Market.  
She had heard stories about The River Market when she was a child. Her mother had made sure of that. After Carson had been taken back to maximum security, she began to pack up. Lloyd came up to her and whispered.  
“The team knows I'm part kitsune.” she nearly dropped her case files.  
“What?!? How'd they find out?”  
“We went to...” he looked around and took a deep breath. “somewhere people know who I am.” Julianne furrowed her brow.  
“The River Market?” she guessed. It was Lloyd's turn to be surprised.  
“You know about that?” Julianne nodded.  
“My mother told me stories when I was little.”  
“Truck's here.” announced Erica, butting in the conversation. “Better get dressed.” Lloyd blushed. He's kinda cute when he blushes. Julianne thought.  
“I'll see you later. Next case, I mean. Bye.” she said, also blushing.  
“Yeah, bye.” Lloyd mumbled as he jogged over to the bathroom to change.

After the cons and Julianne had gone home, Charlie walked over to his office. It had been a hard case, and certainly a strange one. As he gathered his things his thoughts turned to The River Market and the people that were there. The sheer array of people was incredible. He wished Marisol could have been there it. He saw Ray waiting outside his office. He got up from his chair. No matter how strange things got, he could always count on his coworkers to save the day.

Epilogue:  
Julianne walked down the darkened street toward her car. She paused a moment to check behind her. A humanoid shadow creature stood about a meter behind her, its hands shoved into the pockets of its suit jacket.  
“Hi Dad.” Julianne said. It strolled closer and gave her a quick hug.  
“How's my little jewel these days?” Julianne laughed.  
“Fine, just fine.” she was quiet for a moment. “The spell wore off.” she said. “The one where I don't get to see fairies.” her father put his arm around her.  
“I'm sorry, sweetheart. Would you like me to put on another?”  
“No thank, Dad. I think I can handle it.” They were almost to Julianne's car. She turned to her father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Say hello to your mother for me.” he said.  
“I will,” she said getting into the car. “Bye Dad!”  
“Goodbye, sweetheart. Love you.”  
“I love you too, Dad.” He watched her drive away. It was a shame that he hadn't really been around to watch his daughter grow up. His duties at the Shadow Court had made sure of that. But he had to admit that it was great getting to know her as an adult. He knew that having a half-human daughter probably wasn't the best thing for a shade to have, but he loved his daughter anyway. One day, he hoped to introduce her to the fairy community so that she could get to know her father's relatives. But for now, this was enough.


End file.
